love is a dangerous thing Hermione Granger Love Story
by dracoswife1998
Summary: They always say that love is a powerful thing. Especially if it is unexpected. This takes place when it is Herimone 3rd year so the Prisoner of Azkaban. My story will have almost the same plot from the movies but I am adding a few things to it:)
1. chapter 1

Hermione pov

"Hermione!!"

"Yes mother?!" I screamed while I was packing up to go back to Hogwarts for my third year.

"Are you packed? We have to leave soon!" My mother screamed from the bottom of the staircase. I sighed.

"Yes. I am all packed. I just need to get something and then I'll be right down!" After I said that, I heard her say okay and then walking away to go to the kitchen. My parents works as dentists so they hurry in the mornings.

"Wingardium Leviosa" I said pointing to my suitcase as I needed to pick up crookshanks. I giggled as he purred and rubbed his head under my jaw.

"Let's go crookshanks" he meowed. I smiled petring him. I walked down stairs while my suitcases are follwing me to the kitchen.

"Hermione what did I say about magic in the house?" As I walked in. I groaned. Even though my parents are proud of me, I know they don't like it when I use magic in the house.

I looked at her and half smiled. "Sorry mother" as I released the spell.

"Good morning father" I walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Good morning sweetie" he says kissing my forehead.

"We have to eat a little fast. We don't want to miss the train now would we?" My mother said. We all ate on the table. 20 minutes later we were already there. We went through the brick wall. I looked at the Hogwarts Express and smiled. I looked around for Harry and Ron.

"Hermione!!" I turned and smiled as I saw Harry and Ron waving and smiling then I saw the rest of the Weasley's. I walked to them and hugged Harry and Ron.

"Hey guys" I said to them. I saw my parents talk to the Weasley's. We talked until it was time to go. I said bye to my parents. My mom almost cried... again and so did my dad. They always do when I go to Hogwarts. We all waved bye.

"Come on guys, let's go find a empty compartment" harry said while carrying his suitcases. We walking down the aisle.

"Guys.. I found one but there is someone inside" Ron said quietly ahead. Harry and I finally caught up. We all saw this older guy sleeping.

"It's the only one open so" Harry says. Ron pushed the door open.

"I wonder who he is?" Ron asked.

"Professor R. J. Lupin" I said as I looked on his suitcase.

"How does she know everything?" Ron asks. I sighed.

"It's on his suitcase Ronald" I pointed to it.

"Oh right" he says.

"There's something I have to tell you guys" harry said while standing up and closing the door.

Ron said "Let me get this straight. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

Harry said "Yeah."

I said "But they'll catch Black, won't they? I mean everyone's looking for him"

Ron "Sure... except no one's ever broken out of Azkaban before, and he's a murderous raving lunatic"

Harry said "Thanks Ron"

I glared at Ron.

"What?" He says looking at me confused. I shaked my head. Suddenly the train stopped to a halt.

"What was that?!!" I asked.

"Guys there is something moving out there" Ron said while pressing his hand on the window but then the window turned into ice. It got really cold. Crookshanks hissed in front of the compartment. I looked over and gasped. This cloaked thing... a dementor. It slowly opened the door handle and was coming inside. I grabbed crookshanks. The last thing we all saw was harry fainted and professor lupin saving harry. After Harry woked up. Professor Lupin gave him some chocolate.

"Now if you have excuse me, I need to have a little word with the driver" professor lupin said while walking out. He looks at harry. "Get you'll feel better" he smiled and closed the door and went off.

"Harry can remember anything?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I just remembered a woman screaming" I looked at Ron and he looked back.

"Harry... no one was screaming" harry looked at me confused smd then looked out the window. 10 mins later we heard the trolley coming down the aisle. I was walking down and I felt someone push me. Harry and Ron came over to me to help me up and was glaring at the person.

"Watch it Mudblood!" The voice said. I groaned knowing the voice. I turned around and saw Malfoy,

Crabbe, and of course Goyle.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said to him as I stood next to Harry. I stared at Malfoy. I hate that word... I mean I should get used to it by now but it still hurts.

"Whatever" as Malfoy is still continues to stare at me. We stepped aside to let them leave. Malfoy stopped in front of me. He grew. I have to look up at him a little.

"Don't get in my way Mudblood" I glared at him. He still looking at me.

"You're the one that bumped into me" I said snarling at him. He glares at me a little but soften his eyes as he saw my eyes water a little from the word but then it went away. He smirked and left.

"He is such a git.." Ron said.

"Yes he is but did you guys see the look he gave?" Harry asked us.

"To who?" I asked him. Harry looks at me.

"To you" I shrugged.

"It was probably nothing. Come on" I said. They both shrugged but Harry still looked skeptical. When we got back to the compartment. I started to think about what Harry said with the look Malfoy gave me. He never did that before... weird. After a while we finally gotten to Hogwarts. We all looked out our window.

"We are finally home" harry said.

A/n

Heyy so that was my first chapter. I know it wasnt the best but I am trying my best. There is more to come :D


	2. chapter 2

Still Hermione pov. If I change pov' then I will tell you.

Hermione pov

Me, Harry and Ron walked into Hogwarts. We walked into the Great Hall and smiled. We got to our tables and eat and talked with one another. I was across from Harry.

"Psss.. Potter" we all looked at Malfoy. I glared at him.

"Is it true you fainted? I mean, you actually fainted?" One of his friends pretended to faint.

Ron glared at him and pulled Harry's arm to turn him around. "Shove off, Malfoy".

Harry sighed. "How did he find out?"

I said "Just forget it. He isnt worth it" I turned to look at Malfoy. Glaring at him a little. I saw Pansy glaring at me too. But Malfoy was just looking at me again... like not glaring.

"Take a picture it will last longer" I said to him and raised ny eyebrows. Harry and Ron chuckled and Malfoy blinked and scowled me and turned around.

" Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts " Dumbledore said. Then the place got quiet as he spoke. He continues, " Now, I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled by our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin who's kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, professor. On another note, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher has decided to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I'm delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubeus Hagrid" McGonagall hit Hagrid because he had to stand up, everyone cheered well mostly Gryffindors.

" Finally, on a more disquieting note at the request of the Ministry of Magic Hogwarts will, until further notice, play host to the dementors of Azkaban" then alot of people whispered and I looked at Harry and raised my eyebrows.

"Until such a time as Sirius Black is captured. The dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the grounds. Now whilst I've been assured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities a word of caution.

Dementors are vicious creatures.

They'll not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore, I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason

to harm you. It is not in the nature of a dementor to be forgiving. But you know, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times if one only remembers to turn on the light" and then he waved his hand in front of the candle.

"That is all for tonight" he dismisses us. I walked with Harry. Then I had this urge to turn around and I did. I locked eyes with Malfoy. I eyerolled and walked faster to Harry and Ron. We were on the staircase where there was a bit of a problem. We can't get inside

"Fortuna Major" and they did that a few times before she let us in. Then we finally got in and got dressed and went to bed.

I felt my legs moving but I was still asleep. I groaned and woked up and looked around. I am not in my bed. I am near the Great Hall. I looked around and at my clothes. I am still in my pjs... well a tank top and shorts.

"I must have been sleepwalking" I said quietly to myself. I groaned. I walked to the Gryffindor Corridor when I heard someone coming. I gasped and hid behind a pillar. I looked down the hallway. It was Malfoy... walking alone. That rarely happens.

He stopped near me and looked at me. Of course he couldnt see me right??.. I was in the dark.

"I know you are there. Come out" i bite my bottom lip. How did he know that someone is here?

"I can hear you breathing" he put his wand in front of him. Oh that's why. I stepped out and he looked at me with disbelief.

"Granger..." he still had his wand out.

"Malfoy" I tried to stand tall and make it look like that I am strong. I saw him checking me out slowly. He put his wand down and looked at me again.

"What are you doing?" He asks. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What are you doing here?" I crossed my arms and when I did, I saw him look down at my chest area. Even though there wasnt alot there anyways. I uncrossed them.

"That's none of our business Mudblood" he snarls at me. I bite my lip. I nodded.

"Okay then..." I stared at him as I moved passed him just in case if he did something. I saw him tense as I felt my hand hit his arm by accident. I was walking down the hallway when I heard him again.

"Granger..." I was getting annoyed. I just wanted to go to bed. I turned around half way and crossed my arms.

"Nice pjs by the way" he stared at me smirking. I put on a disgusting face.

"Ughh boys" I eyerolled and quickly went back to the Gryffindor Corridor. But when I turned the corner... I didnt realized that he laughed a little after I left him there.

A/n

A little short but what do you like about Malfoy behavior? Dont worry more to come. So who you think this love story is about Hermione and who? Could it be malfoy or someone else unexpected?


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione pov

"Ughhhh that foul loathsome evil little cockroach!" I screamed as I slammed my door. I walked downstairs as Harry and Ron was waiting for me to go to class.

"Hermione?" Harry asks. "What's wrong?" As he and Ron came over to me when I got to the bottom of the staircase.

"Malfoy.." I snarled. Looking at Ron and Harry. They didn't look happy.

"What did he do!?" Ron asked. You can see he is getting pissed because his face is getting red.

"He... ughh...he just being malfoy" I looked at them both sighing. They didn't look convinced.

"You sure nothing else happened?" Harry asks while staring at me.

"Yeah.. I'm sure" I said half smiling. "Come on we are going to miss class"

"Ugh... potions" Ron said groaning and stomping his feet all the way to the door . I looked at Harry. He shrugged but smiled.

As we got to potions. I sat where I normally sit which is next to Harry and Ron. We were talking until Professor Snape slammed his door like he normally does.

"Silence!" Professor Snape. Everyone was silent when he said that. After the lecture, we were going to do a potion Felix Felicis, also called "Liquid Luck. (I know they do this in the half blood prince but they are doing this in their 3rd year) As we were going to work we all were interrupted.

"I have assigned partners for this assignment" he smirked a little when he heard the groans and complains.

"Weasley and Parkinson!"

"What.. why?!" I looked at Ron as he said that to Professor Snape. Professor Snape glared at him and he ran to Parkinson. Snape shaked his head.

"Potter and Goyle" they looked at each other and groaned but didn't say anything and moved to each other.

"Granger and Malfoy" I felt my mouth open.

I screamed "what!!" I glared at Professpr Snape. He looked a little startled at first then the coldness came back to his face. I looked over at Malfoy and he snarled but when he looked at me...he smirked a little.

Malfoy came over and I immediately smelled his cologne. It actually smells nice. What!?!! Why did I say that? I didn't realized that we started until Malfoy hit my shoulder.

"Granger" I blinked and looked at him. He was smirking.

"If you dont wipe that smirk off your face, so help me god!" I growled a little but he continues too. I groaned and got up and grabbed the ingredients. After a while, Malfoy started to help me. But of course he started to insult me like he always does.

It was 5 minutes until it was time to leave. I was getting annoyed with Malfoy. I looked up at him. Oh jesus... he grew. I glared at him until he noticed.

"What?"

"Do you ever shut up!?" I said putting my hands on my hips.

"Nope" he said smirking. Him and his damn smirk. I groaned. I had extra potion. Me and Malfoy got an O which is passing grade so I was happy with it.

"So Granger do you always sleep in those pjs every night?" He asks in my ear. He raised his eyebrows while waiting for me answer. But I didn't.

I grabbed the extra potion bottle and dumped it on him. Everyone gasped but others were giggling.

"Don't piss me off Malfoy" I said loudly. He was staring at me angry. You can see it in his face. I grabbed my stuff.

"If I was you... I wouldnt mentioned what happened yesterday. Sleep with one eye open" I whispered in his ear. He stepped back and a little but still looking angry. I walked to the door when I heard Ron and Harry following me.

"Granger! Granger! Come back here!" Professor Snape yelled. I was so pissed at Malfoy from yesterday still and now what happened just a few seconds ago that I didn't care what Professor Snape wanted... I still walked off with the middle finger up in the air... I heard chuckles as I left the room.

A/n

Sorry if this was a bad chapter. It was a filter. I am changing up the story a little as the story gets going:).


	4. Chapter 4

**SB- Potterhead Budgie Lover. thank you for the views:) I appreciate it.**

Hermione pov

We had to go to our first divination lesson, but I wasnt there because of the time turner Professor McGonagall gave me in the beginning of the year but this class I don't believe in at all.

When I got there the class is learning to read tea leaves. Professor Trelawny takes Harry's cup but throws it away from herself in horror after just a glance.

We all jumped when she did that.

"My dear... you have the Grim" everyone was whispering. Harry took his cup and looked at it.

"What's the Grin?" Seamus cried out.

"The Grim not the Grin you idiot."

"The Grim"

"The giant, spectral dog that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!" Professor Trelawney discussing the Grim with Harry Potter. She continues "The Grim is an omen of death, which is reputed to bring about the demise of the person who encounters it." Me and Harry looked at each other ... Sirius Black. Everyone was whispering.

I didnt believe it but it is weird knowing that Sirius Black is looking for him and this pops up. Strange. When it was time to leave everyone gathered their things and left.

After a few hours, we were on the staircase to the Gryffindor Corridor and something wasn't right.

"What's going on ?" Harry asks me and Ron but we shrugged. Everyone was crowding in front the Gryffindor Door.

"I bet you that Neville forgot the password again" Ron said.

"Hey!" We all jumped behind us.

"Oh.. Hi Neville" Ron says. I shaked my head and chuckled a little.

"Do you guys know what happened?" Harry asked the twins in front of us.

"Not.." Fred said.

"A clue" George finishes. I smiled. They always do that. After a while you get used to it. We saw ginny run to us.

"The fat lady.. she is gone!" She said and we all looked at each other.

"Move aside! I am head boy!" Ron's brother Percy said. Then Professor Dumbledore came. He looked a little startled at what happened then he touched the paper. It look like claw mark.

"Harry..." I said to him. He turned to me.

"That look like claw marks" He turned to see and looked back at me and then we both knew. Sirius Black.

Dumbledore was looking around. " Mr. Filch" He turned to him. "Round up the ghosts and have them search every painting to find the fat lady"

Mr. Filch was looking up. "Don't need to do that. She is up there" pointing to a picture where she is behind a hippo. Everyone ran up to the painting.

"Ma lady... who did this to you?" Dumbledore.

"Headmaster...he is here!!!! In the castle!!! The one that everyone is talkimg about...Sirius Black!!!" and then she screamed and hided behind the hippo. I looked at Harry amd sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder. After the attempt of Sirius Black getting in alot of new rules followed for everyones safety.

"Harry..." I looked at Harry as we were walking. He shaked his head and sighed.

"The fact he was close to you harry... thats unbelievable. We all have to be careful" I said as we were finally in the Gryffindor Corridor. We talked for a little while until it was time to go up to bed.

(Next day)

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Yes Ron" I said looking at him.

"Can you um... start this essay for me?" As we were walking down the hallway. I had a free period because my schedule is different from everyone else's by the time turner Professor McGonagall in the beginning of the year.

I stared at him for 5 minutes as he pouts.

"Fine" I grabbed his paper.

"Mione you are amazing" I chuckled and shaked my head. He smiled at me.

"Yeah yeah yeah" I said.

"Mione... Ron" Harry yelled down the hallways catching up to us.

"Hey harry" I said as we stopped amd waited for him.

"Are you guys going to class?" He asks.

"Ron is... I'm not" they looked at me.

"Huh?" I shrugged my shoulder. They looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Well... we will meet up later on then" Harry says to me and Ron nods.

"Yeah thats fine" I smiled. "I am going to be the library... see you later" I waved and walked away.

"Alright.. bye mione!" Harry said and we went our separate ways. I was walking down the hallway to where the library is. I swear I heard footsteps behind me but I didn't see anything. So I walked faster until I got to the library.

There was a few people at the library. I walked to the back corner where I could do my homework and Ron's essay... again.

It's been a few hours and I got all my homework done. But I still got to do Ron's essay to do.

"Mudblood" I groaned as I heard the voice. Malfoy.

"What do you want, malfoy?" I said as I looked up at him. He was leaning against the bookshelf. But he was alone.

He shrugged. "Then go away" I said sighing.

"Doing someone else's essay... Granger you really can't say no to anyone can you?" He smirked at me as he sat across from me...

What the hell...

"Can you just leave me alone?" I said groaning. I glared at me. He was just staring at me and smirked a little.

"I really want to swipe the smirk off your face" I continued to glare at him. He continues anyways.

"Granger..." he says as I was looking down doing the essay. I didn't look up, I just ignored him. I heard a chair go backwards and footsteps coming to my side of the table.

I looked at him and he was next to me. I moved away from him. I looked at him.

"You look really hot when you are angry" he smirked and winked at me and left.

"Bye Granger" He waved as he walked away and out of the library.

What the hell just happened?

 **A/n** **Hi so a little update for this story:) ill have more during the week.** ***If I get more reviews Ill add them at the end or beginning of my chapter so you are aware that I do read them***


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy so this will be a little filter one. So it might be short I am sorry.**

Hermione pov

"Ms. Granger! Ms. Granger!!" I jumped in my seat. I looked up and realized I am in class. The class laughed a little. I looked around and put my head down.

"Sorry Professor" I said.

"Pay attention!" Professor Snape snarled. I looked at him and nodded. He growled and went back to his lecture.

"Hermione are you okay?" Harry asked me since he is sitting next to me. I looked at him and he looked concerned.

"Yeah... yeah I am fine" I smiled a little. My response didn't look convincing because he raised his eyebrow knowing that I just lied. I sighed.

"Wow. The mudblood not paying attention. Losing your touch mudblood" I turned around as the voice behind me said.

"Shut up Pansy!!" she looked at me shocked.

"How dare you say that to me!! Filthy Mudblood" Ron and Harry turned quickly and put their wands out on her and so did Zabini and Goyle and Crabbe put their wands out on Harry and Ron as well.

"What's going on here?" Professor Snape walked over glaring at us.

"Nothing professor" I said. Glaring at them especially Malfoy because he was laughing.

"Enough! All of you in detention tonight!!" We were all shocked.

"What?" I screamed. "But?"

Snape turned around and glared at me. I sighed and crossed my arms and glared at pansy and the rest of them. I turned back around and Ron and Harry sat down.

"Bloody hell... they are assholes" me and Harry looked at him and laughed a little. Snape turned around once more and we went silent amd he continued.

What I didn't know that Malfoy was staring at me while I giggled and smiling a little.

Its been a few hours since the incident with Malfoy and his gang and now we all going to detention.

"Cant believe we have to do this" Ron said as we walked down to Snape's class.

We got there and Malfoy and his gang are already there. Me, Harry and Ron looked at each other and groaned.

"Mr. Potter... Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger get in here now!!" We all looked at Professor Snape. And walked over to the rest.

"So detention will be a little different. I will assign you to a different teacher but two will be in here with me. I will call your names and you will go to the professor's class that is on a paper that I give you" I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Parkinson and Zabini" they stepped forward and went to their class.

"Weasley and Crabbe" they groaned and went to get the paper and left.

"Goyle and Potter" they looked at each other and glared. I looked around and there was only Malfoy... Ughh.

I groaned and facepalmed myself. "Malfoy amd Granger... your with me" he says. I groaned. I glared at Malfoy amd he did the same.

Professor Snape looked at us. "Now. Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy for detention I would like you to grade these papers." Then he slams a big pile of papers in front of him on the desk.

"But that will take forever!" Mafloy cried as he crossed his arms.

"No complaining!! Just do as you are told!!" Professor Snape glared at Malfoy. I bite my lips from laughing.

"Now begin" then he leaves to go to his office for something.

I giggled as I was grading the papers. Man this is tiring.

"What are you laughing at, Granger?" Malfoy says while looking at me. I looked up at him and shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh nothing..." I bite my lips and continued to grade the papers. I felt the table shake a little. I look at Malfoy and he was intensely staring at me. He was moving around alot.

"Malfoy... stop it!" I cried out silently so Professor Snape won't hear.

"I... um... I didn't do anything" he says while going back to grade the papers. I eyerolled amd groaned. Now its been 2 hours and Malfoy has not left me alone. I galred at him as he smirks.

I threw pencil at his face and I bite my lips from laughing at his face expression.

"Seriously??" He crossed his arms as he face went cold like he was angry... I just threw a pencil at him.

"Yeah" I smirked and he sighed but was saying curse words under his breath... I am surprised he didn't blow up on me. Then I felt something hit my leg. I jumped and looked down.

"Malfoy!! Leave me alone!" I cried as I stood up but not realizing that it was loud enough that Professor Snape heard me.

"Ms. Granger?" As he comes from his office and glares at me a little. I sat again.

"Sorry Professor" that little ugh. I glared at Malfoy as he smirked a little. I just want to rip that smirk off his face.

"Okay. Detention is over. Both of you may leave" Professor Snape as he was standing in front of us.

We gathered our things and left without saying a word. I was almost near the Gryffindor Corridor when I felt something on my shoulder. I jumped and shrieked.

I turned around and it was Mafloy.

He was about to laugh.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" He stopped laughing and come closer to me until I hit the wall. I gasped. He smirked. I am telling you that smirk...

"Oh nothing" he says as he eyes my lips.

I eyerolled and pushed him away and walked away but I heard footsteps walking with me.

"Granger I wasn't done" he stepped in front of me.

"What!?!" I screamed out. He is still smirking. He put his finger on my lips.

"Don't ever bite you lips again" he intensely staring at me. I never realized how much grey his eyes are. And how much he has grown. He chuckled as he saw me checking him out a little. I blushed amd turned away.

"See you around Granger" and started walking away whistling. I stood there for a moment and looked where he was at and he was gone.

What the hell is happening??...

 **A/n** **Holy cow 1,050 words so I guess it wasnt short. My finger are so tired . Sorry for the wait. More to come :).**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione pov

It's been a few days since the whole detention thing with Malfoy and his little gang. Malfoy haven't bothered me at all. I think Harry started to notice too. But I shouldn't care right?...

Anyways the hunt for Sirius Black is still going on. I was in the Gryffindor Corridor went Harry came in alone.

"Where is Ron?" I asked Harry as he sat down next to me. He looked at me.

"In detention again for some sort of reason" he shrugs and smiled a little. I shaked my head. I groaned.

"Of course..." we both chuckled.

"Hey Hermione?"

"Yeah" I looked over at Harry.

"Do you see a difference in Mafloy lately?" He cried. I nodded.

"Yeah... like he isn't bothering us anymore or name calling us... been distant"

"Exactly... I wonder what's up" I shrugged.

"Maybe family issues" he says. "Who knows with Mr. Malfoy" I smiled.

"Hermione?" I stopped what I was doing once again.

"Yes Harry" I said looking at him.

"You been acting weird too lately. Did something happen to you and Malfoy?" He asks as he leans forward resting his elbows on his knees. He was intensely staring at me.

"No nothing" I bit my lip and looked down away from his eyes.

"You're lying" I looked up again and he was smiling.

"Hermione, you are a horrible lier and I know when you lie" I was shocked.

"I didn't lie" I shrugged it off.

"Yeah you did..." I sighed. I put my stuff down and looked at him.

"Harry, you need to promise me something?" I said. "And I want you to keep that promise"

"Alright" he looked confused for a second.

"You can't tell anyone not even Ron" I said. I took a deep breath. "Malfoy been...um... cornering me lately" I saw him getting a little upset. "Don't flip on me just hear me out until the end please" he nods for me to continue.

"Mafloy been cornering me and he been friendly and touching me more" I shivered. Now he looked so confused.

"What? How?"

"He would like rub my cheek or being flirty almost" I know I didn't tell the whole truth there but I couldn't say everything.

"That's not like Malfoy though. He wouldn't do that. Maybe thats why he been distant to you and everyone else" He looked at me trting to puzzle all of this information together.

"I am more confused as you are Harry"

"If he does anything to hurt you or do anything you don't like, I'll kill him" I looked at harry. He was upset, angry and confused. I love when Ron and Harry get a little protective over me.

I hugged him. "Thanks Harry" I smiled. He hugged me back and smiled.

"That what best friends are for" I pulled away and laughed. We chatted for a few more minutes until Ron came in the room. He looked exhausted. He put his stuff down and laid face down on the ground.

He groaned " I hate detention" I shaked my head. We all chuckled.

Its the next day and it was time to go to Professor Lupin class... with Slytherin. I groaned just thinking about that.

"Come on Harry and Ron. We have to go" I giggled as they came down looking like zombies because they were so tired.

"Shhh" Ron said as he put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him and put my hands on my hips.

"That's better. Thank you" I heard Harry chuckled. I eyerolled and slapped his hand away.

"Hey!" Ron jumped looking startled but he just started to laugh.

We walked out of the Corridor and went to class.

"Hello everyone" Professor Lupin said. And the class said it back. Well everyone but Slytherin. I looked behind as I heard chattimg going on while Professor Lupin was teaching. I looked at Mafloy and Goyle pointed to me. I snarled and eyerolled and turned back around. I felt eyes on my back.

I turned around again but this time Malfoy was staring back at me. He wasn't smirking or anything... just staring. I coughed and looked up front. That was awkward.

"So class if you would so kind to follow me to the another room for a little session" so we all got up and walked in the room and we saw a big brown wardrobe but it was moving. We all jumped.

"So today. One by one. You stand in front of that wardrobe and pull out your wand. A boggart will come out of that wardrobe and you have to say this... Don't do it now. But say Riddikulus when casting the spell" Professor Lupin looked around the room.

" Okay. Repeat after me. Riddikulus"

"Riddikulus" everyone cried.

I heard a voice behind me say "this class is ridiculous" I looked at Harry as he heard it as well. We looked back.

Of course.

"Shut up Malfoy" I said to me quietly. He turned to look at me and I glared at him.

"Whatever Mudblood" he snarls at me. I bit my lip. I looked down.

"Shut up Malfoy" This time Harry said it and grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. I don't know why but that bothered me. What is going on with me?

"Hermione? You alright" Harry asked me quietly.

"Yeah... I'm fine" He stares at me sighing. He knows he still bothers me.

"Okay now everyone form a line so we can get started"

After all the complaints and pushing around and people stepping on other people's feet we finally get into a line. Neville was first. His boggart was Snape. And then Neville turned Snape into wearing his grandmother clothes. Ron was next. Me and Harry giggled as a spider came towards him then the spider had roller skates on. We all laughed.

(I know Hermione boggart is failing but I am changing it up)

Harry pulled me in front of him. I glared at him. He shrugged and smiled.

"Be ready Ms. Granger" I pulled out my wand and it changed into my boggart...

"Haha little mudblood!" I gasped as I dropped my wand...I saw Bellatrix Lestrange in front of me. "You filthy little mudblood" I gulped. The boggart Bellatrix put put her wand at me and charged at me but I fell to the ground crying. I couldn't breath.

I grabbed my wand and ran out of the room. I heard people calling me name but I didnt stop running. I got outside and I walked down to the Great Lake it had a little beach there. I just collapsed. Yes my boggart is Bellatrix attacking. I didnt tell anyone this because I couldn't but Bellatrix and some Death Eaters already know who I was because of Harry.

But they wanted something from me so they found me at my house. My parents wasnt home and she attacked me for an unknown reason... I still don't know why. She called me what others have been calling me for years but she said more disturbing things. No one knows about this but me.

I am not sure I will tell anyone. I cried and cried until the sun went down, I knew it was about to get dark out but I didn't move. I laid in the sand and just sobbed. I started to calm down but I was falling asleep.

I was half asleep when I saw a figure coming towards me actually running.

"Hermione? Hermione! Wake up!" I didn't move. I couldn't. I felt so weak.

I felt arms around my waist as they lifted me up into their arms. "I got you its going to be okay...it's going to be okay Hermione... I promise" I cuddled into this person's chest but I was fast asleep before I even saw the person's face.

A/n

So I changed her boggart because I want to change it up a bit and plus it will tie into everything later on. I had to do this little update really quick because I have a class that I need to go to so sorry if it sucked because I am rushing.

More to come;)


	7. chapter 7

Hermione pov

I gasped and sat up startled. I looked around... I was in the hospital. I was alone. I pulled the covers off of me and sat at the edge of the bed. I still had my clothes on thank god.

I saw my stuff on this table at the end of my bed. I heard the door open.

"Oh! Good Miss Granger you're up" I turned around startled.

"Oh sorry dear! Didn't mean to scary you" Madam Poppy Pomfrey said as she came over to my side of the bed to make sure I am okay. She was carrying this bottle and small cup.

"What?... how?..." I started to ask her but she interrupted me.

"Someone found you outside dear and they brought you here and left..." She said as she poured the stuff in the big bottle into the little cup.

"What is that?" I pointed to the cup. She looked at me and then the bottle. She handed me the cup.

"Pepperup" I took the cup but I was hesitate about it.

"My dear...it is to improve your health by relieving coughs and colds, and to elevate body temperature... it's harmless" I shrugged and drank it. I coughed after I did.

I gave Madam Pomfrey the cup. And she sighed.

Well that tasted bad...

"Just rest dear" She says smiling to me. She was gathering all of the materials up.

"Wait... Madam Pomfrey..." She stopped and looked at me. "Who brought me here?"

"I can't say dear... he told me not to" She had an apologetic look on her face.

"No it's fine. Thank you" She smiled and nodded. Even though she is strict she is actually a reall nice women. I laid back down and pulled the covers on me again and sighed.

Who brought me here?...

Wait did she say he?...

So it was a guy but who would help me?

I sighed as I put my hand on my forehead. I cleared my throat and looked outside. I wasn't paying attention much, I just want to know who brought me here. It's gonna bother me now.

I heard the door open again.

"Hermione? Hermione! Are you okay?" I looked up at Harry and Ron and Ginny.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"Don't scare us like that!" Ginny screamed and hugged me. I smiled.

"I am sorry... just need some air I guess" they all sighed.

"How are you feeling, Mione?" Ron asks while sitting next to me so did Harry.

"I'm fine now... I just need to rest" I said quietly.

Harry sighed as he looked at me. "Mione... what was that boggart about?" I gulped. They looked at me determined and concerned.

"Well... um... this women named Bellatrix attacked me at my home... she didnt say her last name... but she called me those names as she was attacked me and ..." I got chocked up.

"Mione why didnt you say anything?" Harry said looking mad.

"I dont know...just forget it Harry..."

"Mione how--?"

"Please..." I looked at them desperately and they let it go for now.

We talked for a little bit until they had to leave by Madam Pomfrey. She let me stay here another night. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

I was half asleep when I heard the door open quietly. I couldnt see who it was. I heard them coming closer to me. I felt a finger on my cheek and the person's breath on my face.

They sighed and kisses my cheek. I didnt want to open my eyes. They stayed for about 5 minutes and kissed my forehead and left.

When they closed the door...I saw a small glimpse of blonde hair.

 **A/n** **so how was that chapter? a little short I know I am sorry. I am not sure how good or bad this story is. I hope it is good. Ill do more this weekend** **More to come :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione pov

I woke up and Harry and Ron was waiting for me around my bed.

"Hey Mione" Harry says to me. "How you feeling?" He asks me in concern.

"I am fine now Harry. Stop worrying" I smiled slightly.

"We always worry about you Mione" Ron says smiling a little.

"Oh hello Ms. Granger. Glad you are awake" Madam Pomfrey came in. "You are free to go but make sure you get well rested" she says well pointing to me.

I nodded. "Of course Madam Pomfrey" I smiled slightly and she did too.

"Good. You boys help her. I have to get going, another patient" she smiled again and left. We saw a little boy in the doorway he looked like a first year.

"Come on Mione" Harry says while they helped me up and make sure I didn't fall the whole way to the Corridor Room.

Once we got there, the twins was there.

"Hey Mione, you alright?" Fred asks me as he looked concerned. Yes I can tell the difference between them. George looked up and also concerned.

"I am fine guys.." I said to them. They looked at each other not convinced.

"Sure Mione" George says. I smiled slightly and sat down on the couch near me. Ron and Harry sat besides me.

"Harry is there anything about Sirius Black" I whispered to him. He nodded no.

"No but I feel like something is coming" Ron moved forward.

"Does it hurt?" I pointed to his scar.

"No thats the weird part..." He says looking at the fire then both of us.

"I dont think it is related to him" he pointed to his scar. "I think it is because of sirius black" he sighs.

"We all have to careful" I said. They nodded. Then I thought about the person that kissed my cheek and walked away.

"Guys.." they looked at me. I looked at Harry. "Madam Pomfrey said that some boy saved me..." I bite my lips and looked at their confused face.

"But she said he didnt want me to know that he was the one that saved me" I continued, " then when I went to sleep, I was half sleep and this person... sighed and kissed my cheek and left" I looked at them both.

"What? Someone kissed you on the cheek? Did you get a good look at the guy when he left?" Harry asking me. I remembered a slight blonde hair but I am not going to tell them that.

"No I didnt... " I looked down and sighed.

"Thats bloody hell creepy" Ron says. I smiled slightly. I looked over at Fred and George and they were looking at me. Like they heard our conversation and they knew I just lied to Harry and Ron.

I glared at them slightly and they chuckled and then going back to their conversation.

"Hey guys. I think I'll go to bed. I need some rest"

"Okay Mione. Thats fine" Harry says softly. I walked up the stairs to my room but of course I felt eyes on me and I went to my room and sat down on the bed, taking off my shoes and crawled into my bed. Still wondering who was that?

Draco's pov :)

I cant believe I saved and kissed the insufferable know it all granger. Why draco? Why?

I don't know why I did that. I just had a feeling that I had too. Once I got to astronomy tower and sat down, I started to think about seeing her and how horrible she looked.

Why do I care? Come on draco! Stop thinking about Granger!

I groaned and sighed. I will mever tell anyone what I just did. I can't believe it myself. I am still in shock that I actually helped her.

But then I kissed her on the cheek. Like why?

Again I dont know. Just wanted to I guess.

The sun was going down so it was almost bed time. So I left. When I got the the Slytherin Corridor Room. Pansy and my friends was waiting for me.

"Draco you okay man?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah I am fine. Night guys" I left to go to bed before they could answer. I sighed. Taking off my shirt and changed my pants. I climbed in but I couldn't go to sleep.

I cant thinking about how I wanted to kiss granger at that point but I kissed her on her cheek. I can't stop thinking about her now.

Why can't I stop? What's going on with me? and why did Granger have a boggart of my aunt?

A/n

So sorry if this is a little short and boring. Just a little filter for everyone so you guys know that I am still here lol.

So I might do another way this weekend or next monday. Thank you for being patient and especially with my other stories as well. Means alot.

More to come:)


End file.
